Various machines powered by internal combustion engines are employed in the agriculture, construction, and other industries, for which efficient operation is sought, e.g., fuel economy. Thus, such machines are operated in such a manner so as to strive for acceptable fuel economy.
However, during operation of such machines, operating loads may vary, for example, due to terrain changes, encountering mud, crop density changes, and the like, which may result in adverse effects upon the machine, such as undesirable changes in engine and/or machine output, the engine bogging down, inconsistent operation of the machine, changes in fuel consumption, etc., due to the varying load.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved method for optimizing fuel consumption in a machine powered by an internal combustion engine, while maintaining a reserve power.